


Few Small Kisses

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Drabbles with many ships for kissing day





	1. Leonatsu

\- Natsuuuu!!

Sudden sound of door being violently opened startled Natsume. He looked at the person that bursted into his secret room, too shocked to react when Leo approached him and passionately kissed. He got swept into Tsukinaga's pace and kissed back, forgetting about the fact he was holding an acid in glass.

\- Are you Stupid? I could've got hurt because of You - he said angrily after Leo let him go.

Only then the ginger boy looked down, to see glass full of dangerous liquid.

\- Aaaah Natsuu, I'm so sorry!

Natsume massaged his temple and put the acid down.

\- Did you come here only to kiss Me?

Leo still looked worried, but after this question his face lightened.

\- Today is kissing day! So you should kiss people you love!

Gears in Natsume's head were working slowly, trying to remind the boy which day of the week it was, but after a while he agreed with Leo. It certainly could be kissing day.

\- Did you already kiss your Knights?

Tsukinaga blinked and started staring at Natsume with widely open eyes. He was always doing that when confronted with question he needed to think about.

\- But I don't love them like I love Natsu? Why would I kiss them?

Natsume turned his face away, trying to hide the blush that slowly creeped up his cheeks. He was aware that Leo is able to do many questionable things and it didn't really bother him, yet saying such thing was...

\- Are you blushing, Natsu? You're so cute!

\- I'm just glad you are not cheating on Me. Don't get the wrong Impression.

Leo grinned widely and hugged him.

\- I love Natsu the most!

Ahh, such a warmth... is nice.


	2. Eiyuzu

\- Yuzuru, do you know which day it is?

The boy looked at Eichi and smiled calmly.

\- I believe it's 23th May, President-sama.

Eichi shook his head.

\- That's not what I meant.

\- Ah, it's Tuesday. Do you per chance need to go to a meeting?

Eichi took the teacup and drank a bit. Yuzuru was becoming confused as it seemed that this wasn't the answer Tenshouin wanted.

\- I guess it's possible you don't know... Today is kissing day.

As all the puzzles jumped into their places, Fushimi felt warmth approaching his cheeks. They were still at school. Usually Eichi was restricting himself at school because Yuzuru asked him too, but...

\- Do you... wish for me to kiss you?

Eichi sighed and shook his head again, yet small smirk was visible on his face.

\- You make it sound as if I ordered you to do it. Don't you want to kiss your lover?

Yuzuru put the papers down, trying not to look in Tenshouin's direction. It was tempting but why at school...

\- I... certainly can't deny that I would like to...

Turning to face Eichi was a mistake. Though the blonde was wearing an innocent smile, Yuzuru knew he won't get away without giving into his play. It used to scare him a bit before... _But it became one of things I love about him._

\- Then why do you deny me that  _pleasure_ ?

The way Eichi accented word "pleasure" made Fushimi's throat dry. For someone who looks like a true angel, his whole being is one big temptation. Without further resistance Yuzuru approached the older boy, bent down and their lips met. Before he could pull away Eichi tangled his fingers into Yuzuru's hair, deepening kiss. For someone sick he is surprisingly strong... Fushimi was freed only after they both run out of air.

\- Happy kiss day, Yuzuru~

Somehow he knew it won't be the end.


	3. Reichi

It's hard to wake Rei up during day. He already got used to his bandmates and Aoi twins playing around while he is sleeping so even great rumour couldn't disturb his sleep. Yet in Eichi's case, his presence in the room was enough to make him open his eyes. _After all, he used to mean danger..._ He didn't want to give in easily though, so he kept laying in darkness, waiting if the blonde will give up and go away. Since it didn't happen, he finally lifted the lid of his coffin, just to meet blue eyes staring at his face.

\- Ah, I'm so lucky, you were up~

Rei didn't have time to properly sit up when Eichi kissed him. Instead of pushing the boy away, he immediately gave in, letting the blonde deepen their kiss. Before he knew it he was laying again and Tenshouin was almost on top of him.

\- What was that? - Rei murmured after they separated.

\- Today is kiss day - Eichi was playing with a loose strand of Rei's hair - It seemed fun~

Sakuma smiled and pecked Eichi's lips again.

\- That's a nice way to wake up. Who told you?

\- Wataru~

\- I should thank him then~


	4. Eitori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my cutest Pinyan~

\- Is something the matter, my cute Tori?

Tori looked aside, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He was aware staring like this will pique Eichi’s attention at some point... _B_ _ut that’s exactly what I want!_

\- Are you not feeling well? – Tenshouin’s worried voice made him blush even more.

\- N-No, I’m perfectly okay! Are you feeling well, Eichi-sama?

\- Fufu, do I look pale? It can’t be, I feel amazing~

\- G-Good...

Just. Say. It.

\- T-Today is...

\- Kiss day?

Eichi’s wide smile made Tori want to pinch him. He knew!

\- If you knew, why didn’t you-

He bit his tongue before he finished that sentence. Eichi’s smile became teasing as he approached Tori.

\- Did you want me to kiss you whole day? – whispering from this close should be illegal – You know, I have been waiting for a kiss too, my cutest Tori~

\- You did...

\- Mhm~ I like being spoiled by my adorable lover~

Blush on Tori’s cheeks was becoming so red he felt as if his face was burning, but he came closer to Tenshouin and with heart beating like crazy he pecked his lips. Eichi giggled, then stopped Tori before he got too far away from him.

\- I don’t feel spoiled at all~ I should teach you, shouldn’t I...

This time, Eichi kissed Tori. It was more than simple peck, but not too deep. Comfortable, a bit teasing but really warm. All his stress melted at Eichi’s touch.

\- Can you repeat it? – Tenshouin asked with playful fire in his eyes.

\- Eichi-sama really wants me to die from embarassment… - murmured Tori as he attempted to do so.


	5. Reimao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer because apparently I Love Reimao. Enjoy~

Sakuma household was dark even when it was summer. To be honest, usually the longer days are, the darker corridors in their house get, since brothers despise sunlight with double force during that time. Mao was used to it, he had years to practise moving in that place. The good thing was that both Rei and Ritsu didn't like changes, so they always put things in the same places. It makes stuff easier to remember, but even he got tired of it from time to time. Especially after long day in school when Rei... just didn't show himself.

\- If he slept the whole time I swear I will...

He swung the door to Rei's room open. Inside was so dark he felt truly blinded, but it still didn't stop him. He went to the window which he knew was taped up and opened it, letting the light of dusk inside. Someone groaned and he could hear the creaking of bed.

\- Get up, you had enough of sleep by now~!

\- Hmm...? Ahh, Isara... Mao.

Sleepy, slightly hoarse voice that Rei had always after waking up was making Mao want to pinch him. Or kiss, it was hard to decide. And strangle in the end, yes.

\- Don't try to soften me with that voice, you slept whole day again!

\- Mmm, were you perhaps worried about me?

As Rei turned to his direction Mao swallowed saliva, his throat dry. Someone had to learn both brothers to wear clothes properly, since it seemed while Ritsu suffered from buttons disease, Rei couldn't see labels and notice that this shirt was too big for him. His half-lidded eyes were beautifully exposing long eyelashes, messy hair right after waking up was adoring his face and in this light he looked like something magical. _Well, he kind of is out of this world. Who let him be so... attractive_. Mao cleared his throat and did his best to switch to scolding mode.

\- I thought you promised me to go to school more often?

\- I'm attenting it way more often though? Just, didn't feel like going today~

That teasing smile. Obviously, he did it on purpose. Mao felt blood rushing to his cheeks.  _I got worked up over nothing_ -

\- Is that so-

\- Come to me, Mao~

He clenched his fist, but couldn't resist. His name in Rei's mouth was such a beautiful sound Isara sighed and approached the bed. Sakuma made some space for him and soon the younger boy was laying down, facing his lover. From this close it was hard not to drown in his beautiful, red eyes. They were so close their noses were almost meeting, barely millimeters away. 

\- Did you wait for me whole day?

Rei's voice was low and seductive, making Isara blush. Even though he knew Rei almost as long as Ritsu, he still was a huge mystery, hard to figure out.

\- I did - he answered without thinking.

\- So I guess you know what day it is~

That purring sound was so pleasant to listen to. Even so, Rei didn't move an inch.  _He is teasing me again...! If he knows what day it is, why...?_

\- I'm waiting for my promised kiss~

\- I didn't promise you any though? You shouldn't get one, as a punishment for sleeping for too long.

\- Will you really punish me like  _that_ ?

_Ahh, it's useless. I'm being swept again_ . He slowly moved and closed those centimeters that were between his and Rei's lips. Gentle, sweet kiss, just like the ones they used to share when they were kids. Rei didn't try to deepen it, leaving decisions for Isara. But Mao started getting irritated.

\- After making me wait for so long... Put some passion into it - he whispered into Sakuma's mouth.

He felt Rei smiling right before long fingers tangled into his hair and he got his passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got bored so that's it.


End file.
